In Some communication systems, a controller device may transmit a beacon frame in order to define a beacon interval.
During the beacon interval the controller device may perform beamforming training with one or more other devices of the system. For example, the beacon interval may include an association beamforming training (ABFT) period, during which one or more other devices may respond to the controller device with a beamforming transmission, e.g., a sector sweep (SSW) transmission.
The controller device may receive a beamforming transmission from a responding device, and may transmit a SSW feedback transmission in response to the beamforming transmission, e.g., to complete the beamforming training procedure.
The controller device may exchange probe request and probe response transmissions with the responding device, e.g., subsequent to the beamforming training.
In dense environments including a plurality of devices, collision may occur during the ABFT, e.g., if all devices within the system respond to the beacon transmissions. Accordingly, the controller device may not be able to perform beamforming training with one or more of the devices.